


forehead kiss

by strawberryss



Series: kisses! [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Sickfic, sick kira said clingy rights and she is Valid for it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryss/pseuds/strawberryss
Summary: sick kira still trying to go to work vs concerned nate and a fever, who will win? (spoilers not kira)
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: kisses! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128251
Kudos: 12





	forehead kiss

The fever strikes without warning and with about as much subtlety as a truck. Kira attempts to push the discomfort aside, shivering slightly as she puts her keys in her bag, forgets where they are, removes them from the bag while searching, and repeats the process three more times. Finally deciding to leave them in hand, she stumbles to the door.

She almost makes it when her view of it is suddenly obscured by Nate, his arms crossed and radiating silent disapproval. Kira squints, disoriented and still halfway trying to figure out where the door has gone.

“When did you get here?” she asks, then winces at how dry her throat is.

“Last night,” he reminds her gently. “Where do you think you’re going?”

It’s an excellent question, because Kira remembers dimly that she always wakes up at this time and leaves the apartment to go somewhere and do something, but at the moment her head is swimming and she can’t quite recollect what that is. “Work, I have work,” she recalls suddenly, but somehow while she was puzzling it out Nate has managed to steer her into the bedroom.

He frowns. “Under no circumstances are you going to work.”

“But I feel fine,” she protests. “Great! I could run marathons.”

“You will do nothing of the sort. You are sick,” Nate says in a stern voice, gently maneuvering her onto the bed and back against the pillows. Once she’s lying down, he starts piling blankets around her, although she can’t tell if it’s to warm her up or keep her on the bed. Either way, the soft covers make an alluring case for going to sleep.

Relenting to their siren song, she lets her eyes close, only for them to snap open when she hears Nate walking towards the door. “Where are you going?” she mumbles mournfully, twisting to face him.

He’s back by the bed in a few long strides, long fingers brushing the hair back from her face. “I’m just calling the station to let them know you’re not coming in.” Leaning down, he presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Sleep, dearheart. I’ll be back in a moment.”

By the time he gets back, she’s already deep in slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me abt hot vampires @strawberryrats on tumblr!


End file.
